


"Too Masculine To Be Loved"

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kelsey needs a little TLC.RP Fic.





	"Too Masculine To Be Loved"

Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, hurried through the corridors of The Lightspeed Aquabase. The normally extroverted and bubbly extreme sports enthusiast was oddly for her keeping her head down and not wanting to talk to anyone. She practically ran into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Dana had looked up as Kelsey passed, her eyes narrowing when the girl's door slammed. She had moved around to the window, knowing people would be watching and not caring, moving to climb in through the window, her smile soft as she moved to settle beside Kelsey, pushing the window closed. 

"Hey Kels... What's wrong?"

"I just had a horrible date...."

"What happened Sweetie?"

"She said I was...."

She hung her head and put it in her hands.

"I was too masculine."

"Then it's her loss."

Dana reminded her gently. 

"Sweetheart, you aren't too masculine, if they say that it just means they can't handle how hot you are..."

"Really?"

"Really."

Dana smiled, kissing her softly. 

"You are absolutely gorgeous."

Kelsey murred into the kiss. 

"My Kels."

Kelsey murred again. 

"You did lock that door right?"

"Yes I did."

"Let me make you feel better?"

"Please do."

"Let me undress you?"

Kelsey murred and blushed...but nodded all the same. Dana smiled, moving to slowly undress Kelsey, kissing her gently. 

"Such a sexy girl."

Kelsey murred into the kisses. 

"Lie back for me baby."

Kelsey did as she was asked. 

"Want to watch me undress?"

Kelsey mewed and nodded. 

"Say please baby."

"Please."

Dana smiled and stood, slowly beginning to undress. Kelsey mewed and watched. Dana was soon naked. Kelsey mewed again. 

"Like the view baby?"

"Oh Yes."

"Ready for more?"

"Yes, yes. Oh yes."

Dana smiled, moving to ease Kelsey back, kneeling over her and kissing her gently. 

"Such a sexy girl."

Her words were proven by how gently she pushed hair out of Kelsey's eyes. 

"My sexy girl."

Kelsey mewed. 

"Okay, my darling?"

"Yes."

Dana smiled, kissing Kelsey again even as she moved to lightly tease Kelsey's breasts. Kelsey mewed a bit louder. 

"You like that baby girl?"

"Yes, yes."

"More?"

"Yes please."

Dana smiled, slowly running a hand down her body. Kelsey mewed again. Dana smiled, moving to tease the girl's clit. Kelsey mewled. Dana soon set a pace. Kelsey was soon mewling and bucking her hips. Dana soon upped her pace. Kelsey had soon lost control and was bucking wildly. Dana soon upped her pace again. 

"Come for me gorgeous girl."

Kelsey mewed and came apart.


End file.
